


Welcome Home

by A_Lawliet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Henry, Henry, Henry, that’s all that matters to her, you thought to yourself, she doesn’t even look at her own daughter, her own flesh and blood. The others are no better. All of them have done nothing but bicker over that stupid map.  
‘you’re magic doesn’t exactly have a gentle touch’, snow objects when your mom offers to spell the map.  
‘Yeah mom, I agree. Use it on the map and it may blow up in our faces’, You add to which your mom turns to you. ‘Well it isn’t like you have any better ideas. And besides, what do you know about magic? Nothing!’  
Even though that remark stung, this is how it’s always been. Henry, the perfect son, and you, (Y/N) always in the shadows of your ‘failures’ and ‘shortcomings’. ‘And who’s fault is that, Mother? I wasn’t the one that lied to her own daughter for as long as she lived.’  
This caused a look of surprise on everyone's face, and a smirk from Hook. With that you turned around and ran into the woods, ignoring their calls for you to come back.  
You’ve been walking for quite a while before you finally sat down on a log.  
‘Are you lost?’ a sudden voice broke the silence. You look behind you to see a boy about your age, ‘You look lost to me.’ he tells me calmly. You jump up and turn to him, making sure to keep your distance, given that you only had a short sword to protect yourself with.  
‘Who are you’, you ask in a steady voice.  
‘Ow did I forget to introduce myself?’ the boy smiled, ‘I’m Peter, Peter Pan.’  
You forced yourself to not back away, ‘Why are you here.’  
‘I heard your argument with your mom’, he began, ‘I was just checking on you.’  
you scoffed at this, ‘As if you care.’  
‘Ow but I do’, he stepped forward, get again you forced yourself to stay calm and stay put, ‘That’s how adults are, you don’t deserve that.’  
you remained silent as he went on, ‘It’s not your fault that your mother didn’t teach you what you were born to do.’  
‘And how would you know what it is that I’m born to do?’  
‘You know, in my opinion’, he continued as if you hadn’t said anything, ‘she underestimates you. She can’t even begin to understand how powerful you are.’ once again he stepped closer.  
‘Why do you think you know anything about me?’  
‘I know more than you think’, he states simply before closing the distance between the two of you. He takes hold of your hands and turns your palms up, a small flame appears. ‘What are you doing?’ you ask in a surprised tone.  
‘I’m not doing anything this is all you’, he says as he lets go of your hands but stays close to you. The flame remains.  
‘I could teach you if you wanted’, he offered, ‘you’d be the most powerful girl anyone has ever scene.’  
‘Why would I trust you?’ you snap suddenly, causing the flame to disappear, ‘You kidnapped Henry, you’re bullying my family! Why would I ever want you to teach me anything?’ To this he smirks, ‘You and I are a lot alike, you’re lost, you belong here’, he tells you, ‘You’d be so much more powerful here… the queen of Neverland.’  
‘Why should I believe anything you are saying, for all I know, you’re just saying this to turn me against my family’, you say as a matter of fact.  
With that he sighs, before putting his head on his chest and… took out his own heart before handing it to me.  
To say you were startled was an understatement. You tried to object but almost couldn’t find the right words: ‘Wha-what are y-you… what do you think your doing?’  
‘Ask me anything’, he tells you, ‘I’m not lying.’  
‘H-how would I know it’s your heart, this could be the heart of one of those boys for all I know’, you tried to rationalize, ‘and even if it is yours, how will you know I wouldn’t crush it?’  
‘If you wanted to do that’, Pan remarks, ‘You would’ve done it by now.’  
He got you there, you stopped your rambling.’  
You tightened your grip around the heart, Pan visibly flinched.  
‘Why would you teach me magic, what will you gain from it?’  
‘I offered because I can feel you are powerful, and it’s unfair that they treat you like that.’  
‘Why do you care how they treat me?’ He didn’t answer at first, so you gripped the heart tighter, causing him to flinch again, ‘Answer me.’  
‘I don’t know, there is something about you, it fascinates me’, you felt your cheeks heat up at this statement, ‘I feel that you and I have something alike, and want you to stay in Neverland.’  
You look down, trying to process everything, before slowly handing Pan back his heart.  
He calmly places his heart back in his chest. After all you’d heard, you sat back down on the log you’d been sitting on, your head in your hands.  
You felt him sit down next to you, your shoulders touched. He wraps an arm around you, you let him. ‘I understand this is a lot. But I want to help you, help you become who you are born to become.’ his voice is calming, somehow relieving me of my conflicted feeling.  
‘Come with me’, he said finally, ‘come with me to camp and I’ll make you the queen of Neverland’, his voice was confident, like a spell, ‘We belong together.’  
He got up and reaches his hand out to me. I look up at him and take his hand, without feeling hesitation. This causes Peter to smile widely before pulling you up and planting a kiss on your forehead. You lean into his touch as he wraps an arm around you and he whispers into your hair: ‘Welcome home, my lost girl.’


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve been in Neverland for a few days now, and you couldn’t be happier. Peter taught you how to survive in Neverland and gave you magic lessons whenever he could. You both had become much more like a couple, occasionally stealing kisses, sitting together during dinners, ets.  
Yet he usually kept you out of sight whenever Emma & co came to close to camp. He’d have Felix watch over you, whom, after a while, had started to warm up to you when he noticed how alike you and his leader were. The other lost boys welcomed you into camp relatively soon as well, mostly because they didn’t want to face Peters wrath.

Slowly but surely Henry had grown to trust Peter a little more but we still needed him to take that extra step. At the moment, you were in charge of watching over Henry, ‘A familiar face might help him loosen up’, Peter had told you.  
‘So you’re with Pan now?’ Henry asked lowly.  
‘Henry, if you think I’m turning my back on our family, I’m not. I just… Peter, he makes me happy okay? When I’m here I… feel alive, like I really belong here.’  
‘You love him... Pan?’ he asked hesitantly.  
‘Yes’, you say quietly, blushing a little. Henry smiled at you slightly.  
‘(Y/N)!’ Peter voice suddenly called over the noise of the camp. You excused yourself before getting up and making your way over to your boyfriend. Behind you you could hear Henry mumble something along the lines of, ‘True love’, causing you to smile.  
You walked into Peters tent to see him sitting on his bed. He looked up at you, smiles and reaches his hand out to you. You take it, letting him guide you to sit next to him.  
‘It’s time, isn’t it?’ he simply nodded. Peter had told you about his plan after you’d joined him, about Henry’s heart, his deception,his son, his games and how he was going to use Wendy Darling to get Henry to give up his heart.  
‘When this is done, we’ll be able to live here forever. No one will ever defy us again.’ he now fully turned to you, placing his hand on your cheek, ‘Then you’ll truly be the most powerful queen in all the lands.’  
A smile tucked at your lips, as you stroke the knuckles on the hand that was still holding yours: ‘And I’ll have you as my king.’ A smirk appeared as he nodded, ‘That you will.’ he leaned in closer and placed a kiss on your lips, which you returned.

‘Look’, you heard your mother say as you watched them from your hiding spot behind the trees. She, Emma and Snow all stood in front of Pandora’s Box. Snow stepped forward to grab it. ‘Careful’, your mother said calmly, ‘Pan wouldn’t have left it behind just for no reason.’  
You grinned at the mention of your boyfriends name, knowing how difficult it is for them to go up against him. He now possessed the heart of the truest believer, which put the tree of them on edge.  
‘It’s David’s only way home’, Snow objected, ‘Without Gold we’re stuck here.’  
She reaches out for it again but is grasped by vines, soon followed by both Emma and Regina, binding them to the tree.  
‘Are you still at it?’ Peter stepped into view from behind the tree, ‘Don’t you know’, He says as he picks up Emma’s sword from the ground, ‘Peter Pan never fails. I didn’t expect you to find me, then again I shouldn’t be surprised, you’re mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Well, most of them’, you could hear the venom in his voice as he said the last part to Regina, ‘But believe it or not I understand that. But if you’re looking to see Henry again I have to tell you there’s only one place you’ll be reunited… in death.’ Regina visibly struggled when he said this, ‘Having trouble moving? Not a surprise given where you are. You see what’s hastening your demise is your regret.’  
‘What are you talking about?’ Emma questioned quietly.  
‘This tree is the site of a very important for me’, Peter explained, ‘I abandoned my boy here.’  
‘You have a son?’ Regina asked surprised.  
‘I’m older than I look’, Peter simply stated.  
‘If you have a child you must regret losing him too’, Emma says.  
‘But I don’t’, Peter corrects, ‘quite the opposite actually. See I have him all boxed up, so I don’t lose him again.’  
‘Rumplestiltskin is your son?’ Regina asks.  
‘That he is’, Peter confirmed.  
You rolled your eyes at the scene of the 3 women, desperate to save a boy that is beyond saving. You though were a bit disappointed Peter didn’t let you come with him right away. ‘Wait here until I call you okay?’ he’d said before pecking your lips and going to his own hiding spot.  
‘How is that possible?’ Snow questions, ‘You’re-’  
‘Younger than him?’ She’s cut of by Peter, ‘Oh really? Just like you and your daughter.’  
‘You’re a fraud’, Regina objects calmly, ‘your magic is weakened. You can’t even hurt us. Let alone Rumplestiltskin.’  
‘You’re right’, Peter answers confidently, ‘but that’s why I’m here. This tree will protect me until my power is restored and then, well, then we get to have some real fun.’ You chuckled quietly at his nonchalant mention of you and him. ‘And I won’t have to ever worry about my child again’, he continued, ‘Something else we will all soon have in common.’ This angers Emma who tries to struggle her way out of the vines, to no prevail, ‘There has to be another way.’  
‘Then you’re not going to get to me. See this tree attacks through regret inside anyone who comes here. And you, you’ve got plenty.’  
‘I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance’, Emma snaps in a cold tone.  
‘Ow but that’s not all, is it Savior?’ Peter taunts, ‘I have your sons heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down, time and time again.’  
‘Leave her alone’, Snow chimes in.  
‘Perhaps I should’, he says as he steps in front of Snow, ‘after all, what chance did she have of being a good mother. Look at the example you set, abandoning her for 28 years .’  
‘Are you finished’, Regina stated, not even giving the boy in front of her a glance.  
‘The last words from the Queen’, Peter scoffs, ‘Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all.’  
‘Yeah, there’s one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. And that includes my own daughter, I casted her away and replaced her. I’ve tortured and murdered. I’ve done some terrible things, I should be overflowing with regret but I’m not.’ she pushed at the vines in front of her, letting them fall to the ground, freeing all three of them, ‘I’m not because it got me my son.’ Anger foiled inside you as she spoke, you could feel the power and magic inside you rising as you slowly approached the group. You saw Regina step forward, ready to rip Henry’s heart from Peter chest. Without a second thought you sent a wave of flames towards the group, separating the women and Peter. ‘Don’t you dare touch him.’ you threatened as I walked into view, ‘If you try that again, I will kill you.’ Astonishment showed across the 3 woman, yet a proud smile showed on Peters face as he moved to stand next to you, placing a hand on the small of you back. ‘Well done, love’, he whispered in your ear.  
‘What did you do to her?’ Snow said in disbelief.  
‘He spelled her’, Emma opted, causing Peter and me to chuckle at the irony.  
‘No, I didn’t’, he corrected, ‘I gave her a choice to join me and she took it. Don’t blame me for helping her escape a family she didn’t want to be a part of anymore.’  
‘(Y/N)’, Snow tried, ‘you have seen what Pan did to us, to Henry. He killed your brother.’  
‘He has never been my brother’, you say through gritted teeth.  
‘Henry isn’t dead’, Peter revealed, turning the attention back to him, ‘his heart is still in tact. The boy is, you could say, in a coma.’ He grinned. Not even a moment after this was said, David and Hook busted through the bushes ‘He’s still breathing!’ Hook called out. You looked at Peter before rolling your eyes, ‘Why thank you, Captain Obvious’, you said, earning a chuckle from Peter.  
‘Do you have it?’ Regina asks the men.  
‘Yes, the Shadow is in here’, Hook states holding up a coconut.  
You glances over at Peter, he made no move to reclaim it, he simply looked at the group with his usual confident demeanor.  
‘(Y/N)’, Snow turned to me softly, ‘Come on, come home with us.’  
‘I am home. Now leave.’ you say coldly as you feel Peters hand tighten around my waist.  
‘(Y/N), don’t be ridiculous’, Regina scoffs, ‘Now come on.’  
‘I. Said. LEAVE!’ you yell at your mother, in that moment you feel a wave of power go through you. A blast is sent out, the impact causes everyone to fall onto the floor. You walk over to Regina, who was crawling up from the forest floor. ‘You shouldn’t have underestimated me, now leave.’  
Emma pulls Regina up as the six of them make there way to the shore. After a while we can see the Joly Rodger ascend into the air, leaving Neverland.  
You can feel arms wrap around your waist as Peter rests his chin on your shoulder. ‘Well done, my Queen’, he whispered into your ear as he kissed your cheek, ‘We won. The boy will never wake up.’


End file.
